There is no such thing
by Pixieblade
Summary: A simple question leads to all sorts of problems.


**There is no such thing as a stupid question…oh wait, yes there is.**

Wild Adapter

Kubota/Tokito

T+

You'd think he'd have learned by now. Considering the shape of the head board or of that one sticky drawer handle in the kitchen or God _forbid_ he even try to contemplate the fate of the poor front door knob...no, he really should have known better than to spook his kitten with talks of getting out of the city for the weekend.

Kasai had a friend in Atami that had offered his place to them, hell it wasn't even that far, but Tokito wouldn't even hear him out. His cat had actually hissed at him, eyes wide and panicked and flung out his hand (there went another controller-good thing he had stock in them) and that was it. End of discussion.

Reaching over the nightstand Kubota stubbed out the last dredges of burning filter and thunked his head back against the cool metal bars of their headboard. Tokito laid curled up beside him, a human pretzel of bare warm flesh and sharp nails. He breathed deeply, a tiny flicker of humor reaching his eyes as Toki rubbed his head back and forth along his stomach; his hair tickling as the younger man yawned sleepily.

"This better than Atami then?" he asked bemusedly.

Tokito snorted, drew the sheets up higher around their naked forms and turned the page on his manga. "Stupid Kubo-chan," his cat muttered.

Kubota smiled softly and ran his fingers through the silky black strands, bending in half he twisted Tokito's face and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "We could always try someplace else, you know? Get away from all this for a few days."

"Why?" Tokito blinked up at him confused, "I like it here, and it smells like home."

Taking a minute to let that sink in Kubota kissed the pouting mouth again. "You're right. What was I thinking?"

Tokito nibbled his bottom lip worriedly, "Did you…I mean, is it bad that I don't want to leave here?"

Sighing softly, Kubota slid down and dragged his partner against him. "No, it's not bad. I just thought you might like to see a bit more than Yokohama. That's all."

"It seems kinda stupid to go someplace you might not even like." Toki grumbled.

He stifled a smile at that; of course Tokito wouldn't be happy with going someplace new, someplace _different_. He should have realized it before, but he had hoped…

"Well then, if not Atami, how about Kou's and the Arcade tomorrow?"

Scrunching his nose Tokito peered over his shoulder, "Yeah, okay, but why?"

"No reason just thought we could use a break."

"Break? From what, it's not like we actually work or anything." He scoffed.

Ah, and there's the rub, how did one explain that sometimes you just needed to get away from everything for a bit? "Tokito…Do you want to stay like this?"

"Like what?"

"This…" he waved around the room absently in a vain attempt to bring everything in their lives under the pale hand of dirty clothes and empty refrigerators.

"You're weird. What else would we do?"

"You could go somewhere, anywhere, start over, lead a normal life."

Sitting up quickly Tokito straddled his partner's thighs and dug strong fingers into thick hair, a growl escaping his lips as he narrowed his golden eyes. "Do you want me to go?"

"If you want to…I told you once I would let you."

"Idiot!" he spat, slamming Kubota's head back against the headboard. "Why do you always do this? I want to stay here, with _you_ and all our reject friends! Why can't you just accept that?"

"One day, when you remember, you might not think that way anymore."

"You are so…gah! What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just be happy for once? Right now, do you know what I see? I see a nice, warm bed to sleep in, shitty curry in the fridge, the new Saiyuki game in the living room, and you next to me. What the hell else could I want?"

He was panting heavily, head bowed against Kubota's chest by the time he finally stopped yelling. It took a few stilted tries, but eventually strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer.

"So, I'm an idiot?"

"Definitely."

"And you're the genius?" a smile twitched his lips as he ran fingers through dark hair.

"Obviously."

"That means you might need to remind me of this every once and a while you know?"

"Like I don't already?" he snorted.

"Ready for bed?" Kubota asked softly, smoothing a hand down the ridged spine until Tokito lay splayed out on top of him.

"Idiot." Tokito snagged the discarded sheet and pulled it up over their heads.

As the sheet settled lightly over top of them Kubota allowed himself a small swell of pride—Tokito had chosen him. Again. Even if it pissed his cat off, he knew sooner or later they'd have this same argument, he could only pray that he won out over the past or the future again and again.


End file.
